1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bicycle pedal crank, particularly to a foldable bicycle pedal crank that is folded quickly and conveniently allowing maximum use of space.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles have been a traditional means of moving and in addition have become a modern tool of sports and leisure, enhancing quality of life. Therefore, bicycles are popular today. For convenience at home as well as on travel, bicycle volumes have been shrunk. Most importantly, foldable bicycles have been developed, allowing to transport bicycles in cars for increased flexibility. After folding a bicycle, each folded part needs to take as much advantage of space as possible to minimize volume. Still, pedals mounted on cranks extending outward on both sides of the bicycle are difficult to fold by 180 degrees to take advantage of the space between the cranks and the bicycle frame, so conventional designs have the pedals stand up or point down. Standing pedals, however, are placed outside of the cranks, increasing width of the folded bicycle, while pedals that point down extend downward, not fully taking advantage of empty space within the bicycle frame. Furthermore, for folding a conventional foldable bicycle, often a tool is needed, making folding the bicycle awkward and complicated.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a foldable bicycle pedal crank which allows to take considerable advantage of space and to fold the pedal at an optimum location for minimizing the volume of the folded bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable bicycle pedal crank which allows to fold away the pedal simply, precisely and fast.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable bicycle pedal crank which is novel, being different from foldable bicycle pedal cranks currently used.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.